One Hell of a Family Reunion
by LazyassedSilverDemon
Summary: What if the walkers Clementine saw were just look alikes? What if The real Ed and Diana are out there searching for their daughter? After settling in at Howe's, Jane finds a couple that are searching for their daughter named Clementine. Are they really Clementine's parents? Well read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I was in a middle of a boring class then this idea came out. Then I'm like. "Why the heck not?"**

**Hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

"Shit." Jane whispered. Looking at the suspicious couple by the gates.

"W-what's wrong?" Clementine asks. While rocking the Baby, Concerned.

"There's two people by the gates. They look like a couple." Jane sighs. "We already have that family of three. If we keep bringing people in, There will be no food left."

"We don't know what they really want. You should talk to them first, Plus. They might help us" Clementine looks at Jane.

"With what?"

"..."

Jane sighs again. "Fine. I'll find out what they really want."

**A few minutes later.**

Jane sees the couple look around. The man then sees Jane.

"Um, Hello there. We're a little lost" Says the man while waving at Jane.

"Where do you wish to go?" Jane asks, Her eyes narrowing.

"W-we don't really know"

"Then why are you here?"

The other woman decided to speak up. "Can we stay here? Even for a while? We're really tired looking for our daughter for almost 3 yea-"

"Daughter?" Jane interrupts. Come to think of it, The woman reminds her _of someone._

"Y-yes...Have you seen her?"

"Depends. What's her name?" Jane asks. Curious.

"C-Clementine."

Jane widens her eyes a little. "What does she look like?" she asks. Not wanting for them to find the_ wrong daughter._

"She has dark hair and golden eyes." _Clem does have dark hair and gold-ish eyes._ Jane thought. "Go on." Jane says as she puts her hand on her chin.

"She has curly hair" _Is Clem's hair curly? I can't tell, She always had her hair tied up in a pigtail. _

"Um..." The woman tries to think. But failed then looked at her husband. The man looks back at her and thinks. "She has a baseball Cap that has a 'D' on it."

Jane's eyes widens again. _It's them, It's Clem's parents!_

"S-so? Have you seen her?" the woman asks

"I might." Jane responds. "I'm going to ask the others if they seen her. Anyway, Go through the exit and rest first" Jane says, Pointing at the back.

"Thank you very much." The man thanks her, "Anyway, I'm Ed and this is Diana."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jane."

**Another few minutes later.**

"Uh, Clem?" Jane yells out.

"Yeah? is everything okay?" Clementine replies.

"Yeah, I wanted to let you know that I let the couple in because..." Jane trails off.

"Because?"

"For reasons, Anyway. I wanted to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"What are your parents' name?"

Clementine looked down. "My dad's name is Ed and my mom's name is Diana."

Her answer just made Jane smile a little. This is gonna be one hell of a family reunion.

"Oh, Anyway. I have something to show you."

"What is it?" Clementine asks.

"Just come with me." Jane sighs.

**Yet another few minutes later.**

"Okay, We're here. What do you want to show me?"

"Turn around."

Clementine sighs and turns around. Sees a couple facing the other side. _They look awfully familiar._

The couple also turns around.

After recognizing those familiar faces. She widens her eyes.

"Holy shit."

* * *

**Is it good or Nahh?**

**Sorry if I made the characters OOC.**

**Should I continue this story of something or nahh?**

**Maybe Nahh.**

**Anyway, Thanks for Reading ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Here we go... **

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Holy shit." Clementine couldn't believe it. Her eyes getting wide and her jaw dropping. _Is this real? But that's impossible. I saw them as one of those things. Is this just a dream? Like the one with Lee?_

"Clementine? Sweetie? Is that really you?" Diana called out. Tears in eyes and reaching out for her beloved daughter.

Ed couldn't believe it either. All these months, He kept telling his wife that their daughter is gone. But he was proven wrong, Their daughter is standing right in front of them. Alive and well.

"M-mom...? Dad...?" Clementine was speechless. Two of the most important people to her are standing there. The most unexpected reunion.

Suddenly. Diana rushed to her beloved daughter. Hugging her really tight.

"T-thank god...Thank god you're safe..." Diana says as she hugs her tighter.

Ed smiles and hugs the both of them. The whole family is finally together.

**A few hours later.**

"Was that even our little girl?" Ed crosses his arms, Shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Diana raised a brow. It was obvious that it's Their Daughter.

Ed gives her a worried look. "It's not that I don't recognize her or anything, I'm just saying that...I feel like...That's not my daughter, Not anymore."

Diana glared at him. "Are you saying that she changed? Well that's what this fucked up world do to innocent children like her. We're lucky that we didn't find her corpse rotting on a street."

"I guess you're right hon." Ed scratches his head.

"Hey." Jane interrupts the couple. "Ed and Diana right?" She sits next to them.

"Thank you very much for protecting and looking after our daughter." Ed shakes her hand.

Jane gave them a confused look. "Actually. I only met her for 2 or 3 weeks ago. I have no idea what's she's really gone through right after all this happened."

"Is that so..." Diana stood up. "I'm gonna talk to my daughter for a while. Find out what she's gone through these years."

Ed looks at her, Then follows her. "I'm going with you."

Opening the door to the office. They see Clementine assembling guns. Which broke Ed and Diana's hearts a little. They always saw her playing and assembling Lego toys. Not dangerous weapons. Now Diana understands what Ed said a while ago.

Ed clears his throat. "Uh...Sweetheart? Can we have a little chat for a little while?"

Clementine turns around, Seeing her parents. She smiles. "Sure."

The three of them sat on a bench. "Why don't you tell us what you've been through these years? People you met?"

After half an hour of story telling, Ed and Diana are shocked by what their daughter had gone through.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. Don't worry, It won't happen to you again, We're here now" Diana gives her daughter a hug.

"It will always happen. No matter where I am or who I'm with, It always happens." Clementine whispers.

* * *

**Wtf happened. Ugh it's too Cliche. Dammit.**

**It's hard to write this. At least for me since I'm not that kind of guy who can write things like this.**

**Sorry if you're disappointed. I understand, Even I'm disappointed at me. Anyway.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
